In order to train a skillful use of a gun in the military unit and the police, it is essential to install and operate the indoor shooting range. However, recently, it became known to everybody that as bullets collides with the iron plate in the beaten zone, the heavy metal components such as lead or copper contained in the bullets are flying and scattered as they are, which may contaminate an air and cause damage to the surrounding environment. It reached up to a situation where the operation of the indoor shooting range in the military unit and the police is stopped.
The existing indoor shooting range is configured such that a beaten zone accepting bullet is constructed only by an iron plate. Therefore, when the bullets fired from the gun collide with the iron plate, a sound is very large and the bullets are broken to pieces and crushed, which made it impossible to collect the bullets. During breakage or crumbling of bullets in this way, the bullets are scattered into very small particle components and thus the heavy metal components such as lead or copper contained in the bullets are flown and scattered as they are, which cause a heavy metal pollution to people such as the soldier and police who perform a firing exercise in the shooting range and thus it is likely to damage their health. Moreover, the environment surrounding the indoor shooting range has been subjected to a large damage due to the heavy metal pollution. In addition, the heavy metal components such as lead or copper contained in the bullets are, on the other hand, valuable resources, but these resources cannot be recycled at all. Therefore, there has been very unfavorable drawbacks even in the economic aspects of the operation of the defense and police budgets that are fully taxed.
For solving the above-mentioned problems and for the earliest normal operation of the indoor shooting range installed in the military unit and the police training center, there remains a need to develop a bullet collecting system with a new concept which can collect the bullets without damage and prevent the heavy metal pollution in the air caused by the breakage or crushing of bullets.